


How To Let You In

by LauranGay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, rivals to friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauranGay/pseuds/LauranGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance needs to get better at hand to hand combat beore he gets himself killed but the only one who can teach him is his sworn rival. The last thing Lance wants to do is admit that Keith is better than him at anything but their new arrangement might end in something more than friendship. That is if Lance doesnt mess it up first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. agreements

**Author's Note:**

> My frist fic in a while tbh but I love this show and I love this ship so here i am writing this also idk if there will be smut but i made it M just in case so hope you guys like it  
> tumblr is kakashis-mole if ya wanna talk to me about klance B)

  


            Lanced stood in the window silently watching the scene before him.

Keith was in the training room with the gladiator on some ridiculously high level; probably just trying to show off.

His black hair and t-shirt was damp with sweat and he was moving so fast that lance had to physically work to keep his eyes on his movements with his sword.

It was no secret that, besides Shiro, Keith was the best fighter of the group.

The fake enemy robot that Keith was fighting against lunged but it was too slow and Keith effortlessly dodged and then brought his sword down onto the robots arm.

Lance wouldn’t say he was envious of Keith’s skills but he was aware that his own combat skills were lacking and after their recent battles with the Galra Lance noticed he was the one always getting hurt so he wanted to learn to better protect himself and his team.

Shiro was already too stressed to take on training Lance so now he was stuck with learning from Keith.

But the problem was swallowing his pride and asking Keith to teach him.

It would involve Lance admitting that Keith was better than him at something and that was impossible for him to do so he was stuck in the gallery of the training deck day after day watching like some creep because he couldn’t just ask.

He was shaken from his thoughts when something made a loud noise against the window of the gallery room.

Lance looked down and saw Keith staring up at him, looking somewhat annoyed.

He cringed inwardly, he was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t leave before Keith was done fighting.

Now he just looked like a weirdo.

Lance backed away to hightail it out of there but Keith threw something at the window again and when Lance glanced at him he was pointing at ground like he was signaling Lance to come down there.

Lance groaned, he supposed this was as good a time as any to face Keith.

When he walked onto the training deck floor Keith was staring at him suspiciously and Lance already felt aggravated.

“What do you want?” Keith snapped as Lance walked up closer to him.

“Who says I want anything?” Lance muttered childishly.

“You watch me every day, or did you think I didn’t notice you up there?” He replied.

Lance wanted to curl up into a ball.

So he had noticed him after all.

“No I don’t.” he lied weakly.

“Lance, give it up and just tell me what you gain from watching me all the time.” He growled.

Lance groaned and rubbed his hands down his face.

The jig was up.

“I want you to teach me to fight.” He practically whispered.

Keith froze.

“What was that?” he asked.

Lance felt his face grow red from embarrassment. He couldn’t believe he was in this position. He hated having to ask his rival of all people to help him.

“I want you to teach me to fight, ok?” he practically yelled.

Keith pulled back, looking startled as if that’s the last thing he expected Lance to say.

“You what?” he said, disbelief in his voice.

“I know you heard me, dammit.” Lance grumbled.

Keith blinked a couple times and crossed his arms.

“You want me, Keith, to teach you, Lance, hand to hand combat?” he repeated very slowly.

Lance rolled his eyes.

“Yes, okay!” he snapped.

“Why?” Keith asked, squinting at Lance.

“I suck at fighting, I think even Pidge can fight better than me.” He answered honestly.

He felt an almost physical blow to his ego, and he wasn’t looking at Keith in the face, he was too embarrassed.

Keith sighed and ran his hand through his sweaty black hair. When Lance glanced at him he looked deep in thought. His arms were crossed and he was staring at the floor intently.

Lance was so sure he would never work up the courage to ask Keith so he never thought that Keith might reject him.

He was about to say never mind and run but Keith stepped forward suddenly.

“Fine, I’ll help you.” He said firmly.

Lances face lit up.

“But on one condition.” He added.

Lances face fell.

“And that would be…?” Lance sighed.

“You have to stop this stupid competition you have with me, we’re team mates now and if I’m going to help you then you have to stop acting like I’m your enemy all the time.” He said.

Keith was keeping very intense eye contact with Lance and it made him slightly uncomfortable. He felt like was half expecting him to back out but Lance wasn’t about to quit now.

“Fine” he agreed.

Keith took a deep breath and nodded his head.

“Okay, I’ll guess I’ll see you tomorrow. I can assume you know what time.” He said with a slight laugh in his voice.

Lance bit his tongue to keep from saying something smart but he was grateful to Keith.

But he would never let him know.

 

 

-

 

 

Lance was watching Hunk mess around in the ships supposed kitchen exactly eight Earth hours after his agreement with Keith and he couldn’t stop talking about it to Hunk.

“I mean it’s almost like he trapped me into this agreement, ya know?” he sighed.

Hunk was messing around with ingredients trying to make something similar to pizza but it smelled like it wasn’t working.

“Uh, I think you trapped yourself.” Hunk answered. “You do realize you’ll have to be nice to him right?”

Lance made a face and played with a weird looking fruit sitting on the metal counter.

“I’m prepared to play nice.” He smirked, knowing this was a strategic plan.

“Why don’t you actually try to be friends with him?” Hunk asked.

“Because he’s Keith! He has a mullet…and…he’s…you know…Keith!” he yelled like it should be obvious but if Lance was being honest he really had no answer he could put into words.

It was like Keith was everything he wanted to be and he just threw it all away. Keith got it all and he couldn’t care less while Lance felt like he struggled just to be half as good as Keith.

“Listen Lance, Keith is a good guy and honestly you two have a lot in common so you might be missing out on a potentially great relationship.” Hunk said gently.

Lance felt his face heat up, the word relationship made him feel uneasy.

“Whoa there big guy, I just want to learn how to fight not date him.” Lance sputtered.

Hunk laughed and almost dropped the bowl he was trying to mix.

“Relationships can mean platonic friendships Lance, you’re the one with romance on the brain.” Hunk snickered.

“Worried all that close combat training could ignite something?” he added in a teasing tone.

“What?! That is ridiculous!.” He yelled, “You’re no help, I’m going to bed!”

Lance stormed out the kitchen and stomped down the hallway toward his room. There was no way Hunk was being serious but it still got on Lance’s nerves.

He was trying to have a serious conversation about his arch rival and Hunk had to make a joke about it.

He heard footsteps ringing throughout the halls and saw Shiro and Keith appear at the cross section at the end of the halls where their rooms were.

Lance shrunk back into the shadows not wanting to face Keith for a second time today.

“At least now you know why Lance was watching you all this time.” Shiro spoke to Keith.

“Yeah but I just didn’t think he would want my help.” Keith emphasized the word my and Shiro gave a small laugh and Keith looked slightly distraught.

“You don’t understand Shiro it’s Lance! He just doesn’t ask for my help.” he stated shaking his head.

Shiro patted him on the back.

“Everything will turn out the way it’s supposed to.” Shiro comforted.

“Are you sure? Because Lance hates me for some reason since day one and this seems suspicious.” Keith partly groaned.

“Lance doesn’t hate you, Keith. “Shiro said. “If anything I think he likes you.”

They turned the corner then and the rest of their conversation died off and Lance couldn’t hear what else was said.

He leaned against the wall and stared off.  

Lance was sure of one thing and it was he didn’t even remotely like Keith.

  



	2. arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance doesn't know how to be Keiths friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these idiots so much ToT also i was going to wait to post this but guess what I cant so enjoy ~

Nope.

Lance was wrong, he didn’t dislike Keith.

He _hated_ Keith.

Lance was on his back for the millionth time because of Keith.

It might have been partially his own fault because he asked Keith not to go easy on him but he didn’t expect to get beat this bad.

He stared at the ceiling with furrowed brows.

“Are done trying to be tough?” Keith asked, his face was suddenly in his line of vision as he leaned over to help Lance up.

“What do you mean trying?” he wheezed trying to force air into his lungs.

Lance was out of breath, he was already sore, and his patience was wearing thin.

“Lance, just let me go over the basics now and then in a few weeks we can go at it again to test your skills.” He offered.

Lance signed and weakly got up.

He was wearing grey pants that Allura had given him, they were the closest thing to sweatpants back home and a blue tank top. Keith was wearing black pants that look like joggers and a white tank top.

They were both already sweaty but Lance felt more drenched than usual.

He wasn’t used to this much exertion.

“Okay, okay. I’m here to learn, oh great master.” Lance panted, his hands on his knees.

Keith rolled his eyes and walked near Lance.

“You need to have a good grasp on a series of defensive moves like blocks and counters before you should begin offensive moves.” Keith instructed.

“Those are boring!” Lance whined.

Keith just looked at him and sighed.

“Okay try to hit me slowly and follow the way I move.” Keith told him before letting his legs settle into a wider stance.

Lance stepped into a weak punch aimed at the other boy and Keith caught his wrist slowly and twisted it until his arm was behind his back. If Keith was really pushing on his arm then it would’ve hurt.

“This is a good move to incapacitate an attacker so they can’t fight any more.” Keith informed him.

He was right up against his back so when Keith talked his breath ghosted his ear and made Lance a little tense.

“And if you take their legs out from under them and get them on the floor it’s even more effective.” He added.

Lance felt Keith’s hand retract and suddenly he was free to turn and face Keith.

“Now you try.” He instructed.

Lance nodded and Keith lunged slowly with his hand formed into a punch.

He grabbed Kieth’s wrist and mimicked the move pulling his arm up behind his back but not tight enough to actually hurt.

“Good, now you need to do it faster.” Keith said.

They repeated that move over and over again, each time Keith was faster which progressively made them slam up against each other as Lance twisted his arm into half a pretzel.

“Okay now I’ll try to counter your block so see if you can keep me from getting out of it on your own.” Keith instructed.

He moved before Lance could protest.

Lance grabbed his wrist like before and tried to twist it but Keith yanked his wrist away and once again Lance was face up on the floor but now with Keith on top of him pinning him to the floor.

Lance never expected Keith to be on top of him, straddling him. It made him incredibly nervous and there was one thing Lance did when he was nervous.

“Come here often?” Lance grinned.

He flirted.

Keith was obviously taken aback.

“Did you…Did you just flirt with me?” Keith asked.

Lance felt tangible awkwardness settle around them and his whole face heat up with a blush. He just wanted to know why he was like this.

“Yeah, sorry it happens with I’m nervous.” He mumbled, feeling embarrassed.

“Why are you nervous?” Keith asked with a high pitch voice.

“Because I have to do this with you of all people!” Lance snapped, he was growing incredibly frustrated with his own emotions and was starting to take it out on Keith. He knew it wasn’t the right thing to do but it was the easiest.

“I thought you agreed to drop this weird thing with me?” Keith pointed out angrily. His hands balled at his sides tightly.

“I can’t do it over night!” Lance yelled back.

Keith got off of him.

“What did I ever do to you?” Keith huffed.

It was Lance’s turn to be taken aback.

He quickly scrambled to his feet.

“Why is it so hard for you to stop hating me? I never did anything to you!” Keith said with frustration.

Lance groaned, he was mad at himself for not being able to accurately pin point what exactly was his issue with Keith. He had an idea but it was impossible to tell Keith. It would make him look stupid.

Even more than he already did.

“It’s not you! I don’t hate you…I just…” he looked around for the right words.

“Just what?!” Keith cried out.

“I don’t know!” Lance screamed back.

Keith threw his arms up, not able to say anything in return.

Lance felt awful, Keith looked genuinely hurt but he still couldn’t find the right words to explain his feelings.

“This isn’t gonna work.” Keith sighed quietly.

Lance’s head shot up.

“Wait, but I need to learn…” Lance started.

“Learn from Shiro.” Keith cut him off.

Lance watched Keith leave the training deck and he was left alone in his own misery. He felt like an ass but he couldn’t just control his feelings or even put it into words so what was he supposed to do?

Lance knew he needed to make it up to Keith but he didn’t know how.

 

 

-

 

 

Allura would let everyone have a few hours to themselves before bed so mostly they spent that time apart because they were forced together all day during her training but sometimes they all hung out together in what was deemed the lounge room.

Pidge and Hunk were playing a homemade game of scrabble.

Shiro, Coran, and Allura were chatting about something Lance could care less about.

And Keith was actively ignoring Lance.

Who was sulking all alone.

Pidge and Hunk kept looking in his direction. They were worried about him but he wanted nothing more than to wallow in his self-pity because he was actually good at that.

Pidge scooted a bit closer to Lance’s chair.

“What’s your deal?” she whispered.

Lance wasn’t going to reply but then Hunk chimed in.

“He and Keith probably had a fight.” He replied to pidge.

“We didn’t have a fight” Lance whispered violently.

“They definitely had a fight.” Pidge agreed to Hunk.

Lance felt ignored.

“Keith decided I didn’t have a right to my feelings.” Lance interjected.

Pidge snorted.

“You need to get over yourself, Lance.” She told him quietly.

“Yeah, you should talk to him.” Hunk added. “You two should get to know each other more.”

Lance felt attacked.

“I don’t have to do anything.” he shouted.

He looked up and everyone was staring except Keith who was getting up and leaving.

Lance felt his stomach clench. He messed up once again; good going Lance. Now everyone was looking at him like he was the bad guy.

He sighed heavily and got up to follow Keith.

As Lance walked into the hall he noticed that Keith walked really fast.

“Wait up!” he yelled out.

Keith didn’t try to slow down in the least.

Lance took off into a run and grabbed Keith by the arm when he finally caught up.

“Will you just wait.” He puffed.

Keith turned with a glare.

“What.” He barked.

“I’m sorry.” Lance hissed.

 Lance realized that this wasn’t how you apologized to someone and their attitudes were a recipe for disaster.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, he needed to calm down and talk rationally. There was no real reason to hate Keith and hanging on to his dumb competitive feud was insane.

Keith was right they were team mates.

Lance let go and just started to talk.

“I’m sorry, really. I know it doesn’t make sense but it’s hard to let go of this resentment and it’s not your fault.” He began.

“its not exactly fair to you and I know its childish but I don’t really know how to deal with it.” He finished.

Keith looked troubled, his eyebrows were knitted together.

“Why can’t you just treat me like everyone else?” he asked.

Lance rubbed the back of his neck.

“Because you’re not like everyone else.” He mumbled.

He started to feel the anxiety and embarrassment creep back up in his mind but he tried to shut it out; getting frustrated only made him angry and that wouldn’t help in this situation.

Keith shrugged, he looked frustrated again.

“I have no trouble wanting to be your friend, why can’t you do the same?” he mumbled.

Lance felt like a total dick because Keith was wearing an almost heartbreaking kicked puppy look.

He looked like he really did want to be Lance’s friend.

“I want to be your friend too!” Lance replied hurriedly. It was true on some level but he still didnt know how to processes the emotions that came with being aroun Keith.

Keith blinked at him, unsure.

“But you just…” he began.

“Just let me try to be your friend but let me…sort out some stuff…and then I’ll explain…when I’m ready.” He struggled with the words, feeling like everything sounded so dumb.

He felt dumb.

Keith seemed to let go of some tension in his shoulders.

“Can you at least tell me what you have against my hair?” he asked Lance.

Keith had a very small smile playing on his lips and Lance could tell he had eased the situation for now.

He gave a light laughed and ran his hand through his own hair.

“Not a chance.” Lance smiled.

Maye Keith wasn’t so bad after all.


	3. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance misses home and he finally learns something about Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt mean to make this so sad tho plus is was hard to write lances mom bc my mom is the opposite but my dad did live in mexico for some time and learned how to make bomb ass tacos...anyways hope you enjoy

 

Keith was the absolute worst, Lance decided.

It had been a week since Keith re-agreed to help train Lance and he gave him a list of exercises to do and now his whole body felt like the jell-o looking stuff they were forced to eat.

He felt like every step he took was pure agony and what’s worse Keith trained every single day and only believed in one rest day.

Lance felt like there should at least be two.

He walked onto the training deck ready to argue for another rest day, it was the only humane thing to do.

When Lance spotted him, Keith was stretching. He had his arm pulled over his head and his eyes were closed; he looked serene almost. He was definitely lost in some thought and Lance found himself wondering what he was thinking about.

He didn’t know anything about Keith.

Lance was almost tempted to ask.

“You okay?” Keith asked with his head cocked to the side.

“Huh? Yeah, never better. Why do you ask?” Lance scoffed.

“You’re kind of just staring at me.” Keith replied, he had one eyebrow arched.

Lance shook his head and marched over to Keith.

“Just a lot on my mind.” Lance muttered an excuse.

Keith seemed to let it go and they continued with their training.

More defense, great. Lance felt like they were never going to get to the cool stuff.

Two hours passed with sluggish speed, his entire body weighed down like every limb was tied to an anchor. He was breathing heavy and Keith was actually panting too.

“I think you’re actually getting better.” He panted.

Lance looked up from where he was sitting on the floor.

“So can I start learning real moves?” he grinned.

Keith laughed.

“We have been doing real moves.” He said.

Lance laid back on the floor with a groan.

“Cheer up, I think Hunk actually figured out something good for dinner.” Keith stated.

Lance perked up immediately; he remembered Hunk bragging earlier today but he wouldn’t elaborate on what he actually was going to make.

“I hope it’s mac and cheese.” Lance mumbled.

He decided he would kill for some real mac and cheese.

“I miss pizza.” Keith added.

He actually looked wistful when Lance glanced at him.

Lance smiled.

“Well I have to meet with Shiro so I’ll see you later.” Keith said as he started heading out the door.

“Okay.” Lance said.

He watched Keith leave and as soon as he was out of sight Lance threw himself back on the floor and rolled around.

He needed to get it together.

Keith was his rival, his true enemy besides the Galra.

There was no way he should want to know what he was thinking or want to say stupid things just to see him smile.

He didn’t want to be friends and he definitely didn’t look forward to their training tomorrow.

“What are you doing?” he heard a voice say suddenly.

He jumped and let out a yelp.

“Pidge!” Don’t scare me!” he commanded.

She was standing there in the door way.

“Allura wants us to clean the lions.” She said, looking at him like he was insane.

Lance scrambled to his feet and walked over to her and they started in the direction of the bay where they were stored.

“So you and Keith haven’t fought in like, what, a week?” she mentioned.

Lance made a face, the last thing he needed was everyone on his case about Keith.

“It’s no big deal.” He mumbled.

She laughed, and his frown grew deeper.

“You two are so similar.” She told him.

“We are not!” Lance choked.

He didn’t like being compared to Keith in any way.  

“Are too!” she countered.

He was about to argue but she cut him off.

“Don’t take it the wrong way. It’s not meant to be a bad thing.” She interjected.

Lance didn’t reply because he felt his face getting warm.

He didn’t know how to take what she said.

 

 

-

 

 

Cleaning his lion took most of the day, but he found he didn’t mind.

There was a homey feeling about being with Blue, he liked the feeling of another presence that was connected to him it helped starve off the loneliness he felt a lot of the time.

When they were finally called for dinner he practically ran to the dining room because he remembered Hunk bragging about making something good.

Everyone was sitting down and chatting when he entered and he took a seat by Shiro which was across from Keith.

Hunk came out of the Kitchen and everyone looked at him.

“I’m sorry to keep everyone waiting!” he announced. “But I’ve had a breakthrough and I think you will all enjoy tonight’s dish.”

Everyone cheered and Hunk took a bow in a dramatic fashion

“I present to you, tacos!” he said with formality.

Coran and Allura looked confused but everyone else was smiling excitedly.

Lance was definitely smiling from ear to ear.

“What are tacos?” Coran mumbled.

Allura shrugged.

“Earth food I suppose.” She whispered to him. “Just try it.”

When Hunk set the plate down in front of him his face fell just a little.

It looked like jell-o shaped like tacos, the shell was greenish looking and the stuff inside was yellow and brown. It was almost disappointing but Hunk worked hard and Lance was going to at least eat it.

Everyone else was digging in and if was any other dish Lance would actually think it tasted okay but he was comparing it to the way his mom made tacos and it just didn’t live up.

He remembered the excitement when she started cooking the meat early in the morning, she slow roasted it in the oven so it took hours but she always said it would be worth it in the end.

And it always was.

His mother was from Mexico and she said the recipe was passed down from her father and his father and his father’s father.

His mother’s big smile popped up in his mind and he felt an over whelming ache settle in his chest.

He missed her, and he missed his entire family.

“Everything okay?” Shiro whispered to him.

He had stopped eating and was just staring at the plate.

He could feel tears in his eyes and he didn’t want to cry in front of everyone.

Lance stood up from the table and practically ran.

He felt bad because Hunk worked so hard to make something good but he couldn’t stop thinking about home and the tears just started flowing from his eyes and he couldn’t stop it.

He stopped in some random hallway and collapsed on the floor, just crying and thinking about his family.

He felt so lonely that his body physically hurt.

Lance could remember the smell of his house, he could hear his brothers and sisters laughing, he could feel the way his mother hugged him.

He just wanted to see them one more time. He wanted to tell them he loved them and he was only gone in order to protect them.

Lance heard footsteps and he shrunk against the wall where he sat.

He had his head tucked into crossed arms that were resting on his knees to hide his face. He was embarrassed for anyone to see him like this.

Whoever found him sat down right next to him against the wall. They didn’t speak for some length of time that Lance couldn’t measure but he could hear their steady breathing and it help calm him down.

Once he finally stopped sniveling like a baby he started to count the other persons breaths to stop himself from thinking about his family.

“Lance.” Keith’s voice finally spoke.

Lance quickly wiped his face against his sleeve and tentatively lifted his head.

Keith looked uncomfortable to say the least but there was some worry etched into the fine lines.

“Yeah?” Lance croaked.

“Are you okay?” Keith almost whispered.

Lance took a moment to answer.

“I don’t know.” He breathed putting his head back in his arms.

It was honest.

“It’s okay to not know.” Keith stated a little awkwardly.

Suddenly Lance felt a hand softly petting his head.

Was Keith trying to comfort him?

Lance looked up to stare at Keith, almost unable to believe this was happening. Keith just slowly put his hand down and stared at the floor.

“Sorry, I’m not good at this.” He said softly.

“I think you’re doing pretty good.” Lance informed him.

Keith smiled and Lance couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on his own mouth.

Lance leaned back against the wall, wiping his face again. He must look like a complete mess but Keith was looking at the other wall and not him so it wasn’t so bad.

“Do you miss someone from Earth?” Lance asked.

He wanted to distract himself and learn more about Keith.

Keith bit his lip.

“Honestly…no.” he sighed looking at Keith after he finished his sentence.

Lance was taken aback by his answer.

“No one?” he asked in a whisper. He almost couldn’t believe it.

“I was in and out of foster care until I left the Garrison to live on my own.” He explained. “I really only had Shiro and he’s here…so yeah there is no one on Earth who misses me.”

Lance stared at him and felt even more sadness wash over him but this time for Keith and not himself.

“Hey, you’re not going to cry again are you?!” Keith blurted, his eyes going wide.

Lance wiped at his eyes, which were tearing up again because if Lance felt lonely then Keith had to feel it too and probably for much longer than Lance could even imagine.

Lance felt bad about everything he ever said to Keith, he antagonized Keith for everything and he didn’t really deserve it.

And now Lance felt like such a huge asshole.

“I miss my family so much.” Lance almost sobbed.

“I know.” Keith nodded.

“I miss my mom, I miss her food and I miss the way she smiled. I miss having tea parties with my sisters, I miss talking to my older brothers. I miss grass, and I miss the sun.” He rambled on.

“I miss Earth.” He mumbled miserably.

Keith just stared at him.

“If we get back you can stay with my family.” Lance offered.

He knew his family would welcome Keith warmly, especially if they knew he had no one.

“You would willing put up with me longer than you have to?” Keith laughed.

“I would if it meant you could have my family too.” Lance murmured.

Keith’s smile fell and he looked dumbfounded.

Lance’s cheeks started to warm, he realized what he said could be taken several different ways.

“Y-you know, once my mom heard your tragic backstory she would totally adopt you!” He added.

Keith’s face looked a little red and Lance knew his was definitely red too.

“I wouldn’t know how to be in a family.” Keith sighed.

“It’s easy, plus they would forgive you if you made a mistake or two.” Lance said.

He felt his loneliness starting to dissipate talking to Keith. It was comforting.

Keith smiled fondly.

Lance was sure this was the most Keith had smiled at him since they started this crazy journey. His smile was so bright and warm.

“I should go make sure Hunk knows it wasn’t his food that made me cry.” Lance finally said.

He needed to get some distance because he was starting to like Keith. 

Keith got up and held out a hand to help Lance.

“I’ll see you at training tomorrow?” Keith asked.

“You know it.” Lance waved as he started walking off.

“And you better not pretend we didn’t just bond tomorrow either!” Keith called.

Lance shook his head, he couldn’t forget it even if he wanted to.


	4. Admissions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance must deal with his feelings and he must do it quickly.

Lance’s heart was beating wildly in his chest,   
he could feel the adrenaline pulsing in his veins and sweat had already soaked his chestnut brown hair down to the roots.

He was flat on his back and Keith was above him, his strong arms forming a cage around his head and his dark brown eyes boring into his own.

Looking up at Keith's eyes made Lance loose focus at the task at hand.

But studying Keith's thick lashes took precedence over trying to fend him off during their training.

Lance wanted to know who gave Keith the right to those lashes and why he had flutters in his stomach every time Keith batted them.

“Are you spacing out?” Keith spoke suddenly probably noticing that Lance wasn't fighting the hold he had on him.

“We're all spacing out, technically.” Lance muttered.

Keith just glared at him for the stupid joke but Lance didn't have the energy to give a reason.

He had already used most of his energy in fighting off his feelings for Keith which he had been sorting out over the last two weeks since their bonding moment during failed taco Tuesday.

Lance finally figured out he was definitely physically attracted to Keith but he didn't want to know if he was romantically attracted to him and he definitely didn't want to think about how Keith would feel about all these revelations.

He promised Keith he would explain his feelings toward him once he figured them out but now Lance was sure he could never tell Keith any of this.

Especially how that Keith's eyelashes made his stomach flop like he was falling from some great height.

“Lance you don't seem like you’re taking this seriously.”Keith scolded.

“I am, really, but I'm also sore from fighting those Galra soldiers like two days ago.” Lance only half lied.

“I noticed that you fought them off much better but I also saw some weak points you have.” Keith replied.

They were having this conversation all while Keith's face was still hanging only a foot over his own.

“Well one definitely got a good kick in.” Lance grimaced feeling bruise on his side.

Keith looked where his hand was holding onto his side and without asking or giving any warning he sat back on his heels and lifted lances shirt up.

“Hey! Ask first!” Lance yelped while Keith's cold hands touched the ugly purplish bruise that was the result of the kick he couldn't dodge.

Keith rolled his eyes and inspected the mark.

“That looks nasty.” Keith commented.

“Yeah well that kick really hurt.” Lance mumbled, he couldn't keep his eyes off of Keith's hands and how gently they were touching his bruised skin. It didn't hurt at all, and if anything Keith's fingers were soothing.

“I don't think you fractured any ribs or hurt any organs. It's just a bad bruise.” He decided.

Lance thought he would get up but Keith just continued running his fingers lightly over the marred skin. He seemed lost in thought.

“Why didn't you tell me? I would've let you heal a few days…” Keith murmured lightly.

He wasn't looking at Lance and he had a strange expression on his face.

“It's no big deal besides it made me feel like I needed to train harder.” Lance replied. “The Galra won't go easy on any of us.”

Keith nodded and finally pulled his hand away from Lance’s side and stood up. He held his hand out to help Lance up too and he took it and rose to his feet as well.

They went to towel off their sweaty faces before they ended their training for the day and Lance could tell Keith was thinking about something.

“Everything okay there, buddy?” Lance asked. He cringed at how awkward he sounded but he wasn't sure how to go about it.

Keith looked up almost as if he was in a daze.

“Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine.” He answered.

Lance wasn't sure he bought that but he wasn’t going to pry anymore than that.

“Okay I'll see you later.” Lance said as he left the simulation training deck.

He walked toward his room to shower and couldn't shake the feeling that something was up with Keith just then.

-

Pidge and Allura talked animatedly about the mechanics of some part of the ship while Lance laid on the floor next to the couch they were sitting on.

He really didn't want to listen to their nerd talk but Hunk was off with Coran on some errand and Keith and Shiro were having their own bonding time.

So Lance just hung around as a third wheel.

He wasn't jealous that Shiro and Keith hung out a lot but he also wasn't fond that they spent so much time together without Lance.

Lance liked Shiro a lot, he was the coolest person ever and of course Keith wanted to hang out all the time with someone so cool.

Why would he want to hang out with Lance?

Lance felt himself startle at that thought.

He was sitting here pouting and jaded because Keith didn't want to hang out with him.

He felt like such a loser.

He rolled over in the floor where the cool tile was pressed against his face.

He sighed and closed his eyes, they're having free time until dinner so there was really nothing else to do until then.

He tried to focus on the conversation flowing around him, whatever they were talking about went way over Lance’s head.

He felt his body relax and then lights danced behind his eye lids with flashes of people like his mother and his siblings.

Suddenly the lights stopped and Keith appeared.

Lance’s fingers no longer felt tile but soft strands and when he looked down he was laying on the grass. The smell filled his nose and when he looked up there was a blue sky filled with fluffy white wisps of clouds.

“We're on earth.” He mumbled to himself. Surprise laced his voiced.

“Where else would we be?” Keith laughed.

Lance turned his head and looked at him. He was wearing jeans and a light blue and white baseball tee. His hair was impossibly messy and Lance loved it.

Keith quirked his head at Lance.

“What's wrong?” He asked, he was laying so close to Lance he could feel their arms brushing against each other.

“How are we here?” Lance asked, his voice sounded weird and echo-y.

“Um, your mom dropped us off?” He laughed. “I don't think she likes you riding on my bike.”

Lance felt very confused.

Suddenly Keith’s hand was in Lance’s and his long fingers were lacing with his own.

Lance felt his whole body freeze and Keith scooted just a little bit closer until his nose was practically touching Lance’s.

“You know my mom!?” Lance squeaked in disbelief.

Keith laughed loudly and Lance was stunned by how much he loved the sound but he was very confused as to why he was on Earth holding hands with Keith in the middle of a huge grassy field.

“This is everything you’ve ever wanted.” Keith whispered.

Before Lance could ask what he meant Keith's face closed in and the their lips were touching.

Keith's mouth opened slightly and Lance melted as his soft bottom lip dragged against his own.

The kiss was slow and sweet.

And it was over all too quickly when he pulled away, but instead of soft brown eyes all he could see was yellow.

“Vrepit Sa” Zarkon sneered and then everything went black.

Lance jolted and when sat up he noticed Pidge and Allura were by his side.

“Are you alright?” Allura asked as she rubbed his back worriedly.

“Yeah I think you had a nightmare.” Pidge added

Lance was breathing hard, he felt shaken. He not only dreamed of kissing Keith, and liked it, but seeing Zarkon just made him feel scared and cold.

“Yeah, I'm fine.” He croaked. “Just a dream.”

Shiro and Keith walked in and Lance felt a pang of some unnamed emotion.

They saw him and Lance cursed himself because he knows it must look much more dramatic with him sitting on the floor shaking with Pidge and Allura tending to him.

But he couldn't get his shaking under control.

“Is everything okay?” Shiro asked kneeling in front of him.

“Yeah I'm fine, really it was just a stupid dream. No need to freak out.” Lance said breathlessly. He didn't want everyone making a big deal about it.

Lance took a deep breath and stood to his feet. He probably looked as graceful as a deer on an ice skating rink but he didn't care. He just needed to get to his room and away from everyone else.

“I'm going to bed early, I'll skip dinner.” He mumbled.

The hallway echoed as he walked at a rather fast pace. He felt cold and kept looking behind him like Zarkon would appear at any minute.

He knew it was dumb but he just couldn't get the fear to go away.

As soon as he was in his room he flopped onto his bed. He buried himself in the white sheets and tried to block his mind from thinking but it was useless.

“This is everything you ever wanted.” Echoed inside Lance’s head.

He didn’t want to want Keith and he didn't want to admit that to himself or anyone else but it was apparent to him now.

He was in love with Keith, freaking Keith.

And it frightened him.

Lance wanted to make it home and he wanted to make it home with Keith but everything was against them.

He was sure he would die before he ever touched earth’s soil again but he was scared that Keith wouldn't make it back or wouldn't want to stay on earth with him.

Lance knew there was nothing that attached Keith to earth so he could just leave and travel space never glancing back. Keith was amazing enough to travel the galaxy too

He was more than pretty, with his stupid long black hair and his thick lashes that framed his stupid pretty brown eyes, but he was strong and brave.

Keith was everything that Lance wanted to be, and at first he thought it was envy or a competition but now Lance knew it was a crush.

Lance groaned and stuffed his face further into the pillow like he could smother his feelings if he tried hard enough.

He got up from the bed to wash his face but as he reached the bathroom the alarm started sounding signaling the Paladins to their lions.

“Fucking really?!” Lance yelled throwing his hands up as he stormed out the room.

He was in no mood to focus on fighting and honestly he hoped to whatever God was in space they wouldn't have to form Voltron because there was no way he could in his state.

And he really didn't want to be the reason his team was hurt.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I'm shit at updating but I'm in Florida helping my fiancé recover from surgery and this was written on my phone! Also next chapter will feature more klance interactions too so yay. 
> 
> But on another note I finally understand those memes about Florida this place is terrifying.


	5. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Galra allies attack and Lance's tendencies of self-sacrifice shine ever so brightly to keith's dismay

 

Lance was lucky that the thing, which turned out to be attacking Galra allies, did not require Voltron.

But he was unlucky that it required him getting into their ship and out of his Lion.

He and Pidge were instructed to sneak aboard the massive ship while the others keep it distracted. Their goal was to destroy their defense system from the inside because they managed to avoid every attack from their Lions and the castle.

“Hey, stay focused.” Pidge hissed as they tip toed down a long hallway.

“I am.” He hissed right back.

“No you’re not, I can tell your head is somewhere else.” She replied.

She squinted at him but didn’t say anything else on the matter, instead she pulled up a screen that looked like a map from the tech on her arm.

“The ships electricity is being generated from this point here.” She pointed on her map. “We need to head there and see what we can find.”

Lance nodded and they turned down a narrower hallway that was all silver steel and lit in an eerie green color.

Pidge reached up to her helmet and clicked a button.

“Okay, spill it.” She looked at Lance seriously.

He rolled his eyes but turned off his communication system as well.

“It’s nothing. It’ll pass.” He grumbled.

“Look I know I’m not Hunk and was probably a crappy friend on Earth but I’d like to think we’re friends now and you can tell me if something’s bothering you.” She said a little too seriously for Lance’s liking.

It made him pause.

Looking back it must’ve been her big green eyes or the way she said it so earnestly but something in him broke and he actually told her the truth.

“I had a dream where I kissed Keith and it made me realized that I like him…like _that_.” He stated coolly as if he wasn’t just admitting his deepest secret aloud.

Pidge whipped her head around with her mouth open.

“What?! You just said I could tell you anything!” Lance yelled self-consciously.

“You actually admitted it…”she said with what sounded like awe.

“What do you mean actually admitted it?” Lance had to forcibly keep his voice down.

“Lance everyone knows you have a thing for Keith! It’s so obvious.” She exclaimed.

“Everyone…”He blanched.

“Well everyone except Keith, unfortunately you’re going to have to spell it out for him because he is incapable of reading in-between the lines.” She added with a shrug.

“I…What?” Lance was lost and very confused.

“Listen Lance, I could see your crush on him since the day we rescued Shiro. No one obsesses over someone’s hair like that unless they have a crush.” She almost laughed.

“I do not obsess-“ he started indignantly .

“Plus you constantly crave his attention and you get it by provoking him and constantlyarguing with him.” She added, counting off on her fingers.

“Hey, I do not.-“ he tried to defend himself again.

“Also you stare at him with those big blue please-notice-me eyes.” She batted her eyes teasingly at him.

“Okay! Okay! I get it my feelings for Keith are like a homing beacon!” he screamed louder than he should have.

“I’m just saying I’m surprised you admitted it, aloud. You’re not known for your…maturity.” She informed him.

“If I knew you were going to insult me then I wouldn’t have said anything.” Lance said with a frown.

“In all seriousness, I’m glad you told me and if it’s worth anything I think Keith would be stupid not to like you back.” She smiled at him.

“Thanks, Pidge.” He smiled back, he was glad they were friends.

They shared a quiet moment between the two before Pidge broke it.

“Hey have you noticed that no one is on this ship?” Pidge said suddenly as she looked around.

They had turned down several hallways on their way to what they suspected was the ships control room and not seen one solider or even a robot.

“Is it on auto pilot?” Lance asked.

“I don’t know and I don’t like it.” She mumbled.

They drew closer to the room on the map and Lance had a bad feeling, it was too quiet.

“Pidge turn on your helmet.” He forgot they turned them off to talk.

A cacophony of voices assaulted his ear drums as soon as the communication was reestablished.

 

“Pidge, Lance if you can hear us please answer!” Shiro was yelling.

“I don’t think they can hear us.” Hunk sounded scared.

“Lance, if you don’t answer right now I’m coming in after you!” Keith screamed, his voice laced with something Lance couldn’t name.

Pidge shot him a look.

She opened her mouth to reply but shots suddenly began to hail all around them.

“Looks like it’s not a ghost ship after all!” Lance yelled, he pulled Pidge down behind a wall.

“Paladins of Voltron.” The man firing the shots said eerily. “I will be taking your lions.”

“Yeah over my dead body.” Lanced seethed. “Pidge, cut the defenses, I’ll distract this guy.”

“Lance! No!” she cried out.

“Relax, I’ll be fine.” He shot her a gleaming smile.

He jumped into the hallway and saw the man who spoke to them.

The Alien was tall like the Galra but he was a gray color and not furry in the least. He had big black eyes and a small little mouth.

“Alright, looks like it’s just you and me.” Lance taunted.

“This will not take long.” He replied in his creepy voice.

The man charged at Lance but he dodged it easily, Keith was much faster in training. He grabbed the guys arm and twisted it behind his back like he was shown and the man cried out in pain.

He swung his other arm at Lance and he dodged, jumping back.

“Is that all you got?” Lance laughed.

Enraged, the soldier charged again and tried to throw some punches but Lance ducked and weaved past them. He had yet to land a hit but Lance couldn’t just dodge forever, he needed to take the offensive.

Lance waited until he was close enough and kicked his legs out from under him and his back hit the floor with a thud.

“Lance, I’ve managed to bring down the ships barrier and disconnected their cannons, lets hurry up and leave.” Pidge instructed.

“Gotcha.” He replied.

He turned and ran down the hallway toward Pidge and their lions.

“Pidge are you with the Lions?” Lance asked.

“Yeah, hurry up!” she commanded.

He ran as fast as he could and once they were insight he smiled. He was almost off this ship and he managed to fight off an enemy successfully. He couldn’t wait to tell Keith.

“Lance, behind you!” Pidge yelled, her eyes wide.

Lance turned to see the soldier he was fighting running behind him and he had his weapon pointed straight at Pidge.

“Pidge, get in your Lion!” he called.

The man took aim, it was too late for that.

Lance jumped in front of her, “Get down!” he ordered.

The weapon fired and pain radiated in Lances chest.

He saw black spots in his vision as he fell to the floor, a horrific sound hit his ears and he realized it was his own scream.

The pain in his chest was all consuming and he could barely remember to breathe.

“Lance!” he heard someone calling.

He tried to move but it somehow hurt worse. He felt the world blacken around him but he never completely lost consciousness, through it all he was still feeling the same agonizing pain.

“Don’t move, you were shot.” He recognized pidges voice but it sounded thick.

He opened his eyes and saw she was crying.

“I don’t know what kind of weapon it was Shiro! He was shot and now he’s bleeding everywhere.” She yelled into her helmet.

Lance couldn’t hear anyone in his helmet and he realized it wasn’t on him anymore; he looked around him to discover he was in Pidge’s lion too.

“How did I get here?” he rasped, talking hurt.

“Just don’t move, don’t speak, don’t do anything we’re almost back to the castle.” Pidge ordered, her voice wavered.

“Where’s blue?” He asked, coughing when his chest throbbed with the same agonizing pain.

“What did I just say?! Shiro has her so don’t worry just stay alive.” Pidge replied, voice breaking.

  


Lance glanced down and a wave of nausea swept over him.

There was towel over his chest and blood covered it and his abdomen completely.

“That doesn’t look good.” Lance breathed, talking wasn’t easy.

“We’re at the castle now, just hang on and you’ll be okay soon.” She said to him.

The mouth of the green lion opened and everyone came rushing in.

“I don’t know what kind of gun it was, it looked different than what I’ve seen before.” Pidge was telling someone.

People were talking all around Lance but he couldn’t keep track of the voices and who they belonged to and he couldn’t keep his eyes open, it was too hard.

“We have to get him to a healing pod, now” a familiar voice shouted right by his ear.

He managed to crack an eye open and see Keith’s distraught face.

Lance wanted to stare into his stormy eyes until the pain went away but it was too much work to keep his eyelids open. He wanted to sleep and escape the pain in his chest.

He felt himself being lifted and the pain worsened enough to shake back into unwanted consciousness and he was able to open his eyes again.

He looked up to see Keith’s face again, but it was much too close and he felt weightless.

Lance realized he was being carried by Keith.

“Keith?” Lance wanted to hear his voice again.

The red paladin looked down.

“Lance, hang on we’re almost there.” Keith said frantically.

“I did it, Keith. I was able to defend myself.” Lance said in a whisper.

Keith looked almost angry.

“Well it doesn’t help if you throw yourself in front of explosions and loaded guns!” He cried with far less anger than what was etched on his face.

“I had to make sure Pidge was safe.” He struggled to talk, it felt like water was in his throat.

Keith looked pained and sped up.

It didn’t take long before they were in the infirmary.

“Quick, get his armor off and get him inside the pod.” Coran spoke.

 Lance felt hands on him.

“Keith?” he called, he wanted to know he was still there.

“You’ll be okay, Lance. I got you.” Keith said gently.

Lance never heard Keith speak so softly before and he really liked the calming effect it had on him.

Mustering up as much energy as possible Lance opened his eyes again, Keith was stripping him quickly with shaky hands and watery eyes.

It might have been the blood loss or the sheer amount of pain but Keith, his hotheaded-ready to fight at any moment-take no shit Keith, was so pretty and his perfect face looked back-lit by the sun itself.

“Hey, at least buy me dinner before you take my clothes off.” Lance mumbled.

His eyes shot up to Lance’s face and he looked caught off guard.

“Now is not the time for your lame jokes.” Keith snapped, his brows furrowing.

Lance hoped he was smiling but he couldn’t feel his face anymore.

“Can I ask you a question?” Lance wasn’t sure he was even talking anymore, it could be all in his head. 

“Save it for after you’re healed.” Keith muttered, he was intent on getting Lance’s armor off as fast as possible, he was almost done.

“Won’t remember.” He replied with certainty.  

“Too late, you’re going in the pod now.” Keith replied, he hauled Lance to his feet gingerly.

“Did you even notice me?” Lance blurted.

Keith paused and looked at him, his eyes full of confusion.

“At the garrison.” Lance tried to clarify but the words came out slurred.

“Lance….I…” Whatever Keith was about to say, Lance didn’t get to hear.

Everything sounded muffled around him and suddenly all the lights went out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops its been like 6 months, sorry


End file.
